Welcome Home!
by Eclarelover96
Summary: While the boys are touring in Dublin they decide to spend the week at Niall's house. This is the first time they're going to Mullingar. A few surprises are waiting there for them. Will they make the most of it? There are few things Niall hasn't shared with them that they find out about him. Hint of Narry. Wait no, it's a Narry fanfic. Sorry I'm bad at summaries, read it please! :)
1. Welcome Home! Prologue

Welcome Home!

Prologue-

Author's Note: Welcome to my newest story readers. I've recently become obsessed with Narry (Harry/Niall pairing) from One Direction. I don't know what it is about it, just got me and I absolutely adore them. Follow my newest blog on Tumblr linked with my current Degrassi one. Follow my Twitter. You can get all this good info in my bio on this site! Love you all and thanks for the support on all my other stories. Had to leave the site for a few months to focus on other things, sorry, but I'm back I promise. Expect A LOT of new things from me. And if you've noticed I'm trying out a new format. Doing little paragraphs instead of one big one since I got a lot of complaints about that. Hope you enjoy, and hit that review button! ;)

Harry's P.O.V.

I peered out the window looking at my surroundings. The sky was a light shade of blue and there were no clouds in sight. It was all breath taking really, the trees whizzing past as the car drove on. Soon the country came into view and I stared in awe at the natural beauty of the endless land that seemed to expand on forever. Little shops were beginning to make appearances and more people could be seen walking around going on with their day-to-day lives.

A few farms were nicely lined up with fields of vegetables and farm animals; mostly sheep. Turning back to Niall I patted him on the back locking eyes with him and exchanging light smiles. I could tell that he was really happy to be home, the wide grin never leaving his face. This was my first time going home with Niall, as well as the other boys in the band. He had invited us to stay with him at his dad's house while we were touring in Dublin. It was just an hour drive away from where we were performing so Paul, our tour manager was not too worried about us being late.

Taking a quick glance around the car I noticed that the other three lads had gracefully fallen asleep. Everyone was in their own little world as they listened to music through headphones that matched the mood they were feeling. I was currently listening to something a little more heavy, but my mood said otherwise. I was over the moon to be here and see what all the fuss about Ireland from Niall was. Not that I doubted it was a great place, I just was curious to find out about the little town of Mullingar. That was all my boyfriend talked about half the time. It would be good to see his parents again, and finally meet the rest of his family. My excitement grew as I saw a sign that said, "Welcome to Mullingar."

This meant we were nearing our destination and I could no longer hold it in. "We're here lads!" I said at the top of my lungs scaring everyone to their very core. "What the hell Harry?" Louis yelled. "You're even more excited than Niall is, and that's hard to beat." He said clearly annoyed. "I want to go back to sleep." Liam groaned under his blanket. Zayn simply hit me in the face with his pillow and snuggled back into it, satisfied when I didn't say anything more. "Jeez.." I whispered to myself with an amused tone. "Say another word Harold and I promise I will kill you." Louis growled from his spot behind me. Not exactly surprised by their reactions I kept to myself for the rest of the ride bouncing up and down in my seat.

Soon enough a three story house painted a rich ivory color color with white shutters was on full display. A porch wrapped all along the house giving it a nice and welcoming feeling. The grass was as green as an emerald stone. It contained a little pond, a porch swing nearby, and an Irish flag that hung proudly over the glass front door. Little fountains could be seen from the side of the house; plants surrounding the front entrance and walk way, making the house really pop. The whole place was like a child's dream of getting a warm hug from a parent. The feeling of warmness never leaving my chest.

I stared back in awe at Niall and smacked him upside the head. "You never told me that you lived in a mansion." I scolded in a playful tone. He wrapped his strong arm around my waist and drew me in so that our bodies were pressing together. "You never asked." He whispered giving off the same playful vibe. I laughed lightly and looked back to see the boy's reactions. Their jaws had dropped to the floor much like mine had moments before. They sent Niall approving looks and we stood there gathering our stuff from the car. "Welcome home!" A voice suddenly greeted us. We all turned back around to face the front of the house. The door was wide open and out came Maura, Niall's mom looking happier than she ever had in her life. The scene that was about to unravel in front of me was one that I would never forget.

Author's Note: Hello lovelies! I honestly missed you all so much. 3 But like I said I'm back for good this time and will try to update everything else soon. If I don't be sure to DM on here or Twitter as a reminder, I forget sometimes haha. So I know this isn't that good. Let me know if you liked it, if not I won't keep it going but I have so many places I could go with this. First chapter will be up within the hour. Night. xx


	2. Welcome Home! Chapter 1

Welcome Home!

Chapter 1-

Author's Note: Hello readers. So the first 2-3 chapters will be filler chapters, more than anything, to help set up the story before I can really get into it. Please bear with me and I know this one is rather boring, well at least in my opinion, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Been getting a lot of positive reviews on the progloue and I'm really happy about that. The next 2 chapters are already written just need to tweek and edit them a bit. Sorry for the wait I was stuck on this and changed it a few times. Anyway enjoy. Read, and review lovies!

Harry's P.O.V.

Niall dropped his stuff in an instant and rushed over to his mother. "Mum!" He yelled at the top of his lungs bringing her in to a bone crushing hug picking her up and spinning her around. "Honey, you're crushing me." His mom said with a laugh. "Right... sorry." He said letting her go and straightening out his own clothes before ruffling his hair looking back at us with an embarrassed look on his face.

We all exchanged snickers at his sudden quietness and knew he would have preferred this moment alone with his mother rather than in front of us. I still thought it was the most adorable thing. "Come here boys. I haven't seen my four other sons in ages!" Maura threw her arms open expecting an even bigger hug. I laughed at the fact that she had called us her sons. It had become a common thing after the second or third time we had seen each other during the X-Factor and I loved it. We were just as close with each other's families and that was something I really liked, the boys got along great with my sister and mother as well.

When it came to my turn Maura held me for a moment longer and whispered in my ear, "I would love to talk to you later Harry. Alone please." She said releasing me and putting on a genuine smile before returning to the others. Niall exchanged a questioning look with me but I brushed it off not feeling very worried. I had a pretty good idea of what she wanted to discuss and when the moment came I would be ready for it. "You boys must be tired from your trip. Let's go inside!" She said leading us inside. Just when I was starting to think I couldn't be surprised furthermore that thought changed, disappearing in a cloud of thin air.

The minute we stepped inside I saw a massive hallway that could fit at least 30 people, maybe even more. The walls were painted a deep seafoam color with vast designs of vines and other plants. A mirror lined the walls along with family pictures scattered all over the walls in a neat manner. A golden chandelier held dazzling diamonds that were rich in detail, caught my eye out of all other things. A spiral staircase (much like in Titanic) was in the very heart of the house hugging everything surrounding it and really bringing the place together. The floor plan was pretty basic with the family room on the left and the living room on the right.

As we walked I noticed more rooms on both sides, pausing a few times out of curiosity to get a better look, only to be pushed forward by Niall who only chuckled at my actions. This really was a big place and I gulped at the thought of getting lost or not being able to find my way around but found my sudden fear rather silly and pushed it aside. After what seemed like forever we finally reached the end of the hallway and made our way into a kitchen. It was about double the size of mine, still feeling pretty surprised at everything.

Niall strolled past us all and looked as bored as ever, gliding onto the counter top with ease and grabbing an apple in his mouth. He settled down on the edge and moved his hand indicating that we take a seat. Putting my bags down I sat down in a swivel chair next to him and started asking who would be staying where. Secretly I hoped that he would let me stay in his room with him. "Uh... we have a few guest rooms near the pool which is right behind this staircase." He said pointing to the left. "My room is up there too so if you get lost you can find me. And you guys can either have your own rooms or share, it's up to you really."

Leaning slightly forward in his seat Niall whispered in my ear, "You can stay in my room with me if you want to. Mum said that it was fine as long as we didn't do anything stupid." My eyes lit up and ears perked up at this bit of information. I was rather surprised that his mom would let us stay in the same room alone, but I was grateful for it and did not question it any further. "What do you fellas want to do now? Unpack I suspect." The others began talking amongst each other and agreed that they would want to settle down first before doing anything else and would like a tour of the house afterwards.

Just as I was about to say something someone came in and interrupted my thoughts. "Niall Horan! How many times do I have to tell you not to sit on that counter top? You'll scratch the granite." His mother scolded him. His cheeks turned bright red and he hopped off not making eye contact with her. I laughed at this little gesture and couldn't help but look at Niall, who sat down in a chair with his head bowed down like a scared little child. "Dinner will be ready in an hour or so boys. Why don't you show them to their rooms, Niall?" His mother suggested as she began walking through the kitchen and rummaging through the cabinets, pulling out ingredients she would need to prepare our meal.

"Yeah," He said shortly before getting to his feet and helping us carry our stuff. Once we reached the staircase the only sound that could be heard was the pitter patter of feet against hard wood and the occasional clanging of dishes. The hall stretched on for quite a bit and soon enough we rounded a corner. Niall stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face the other three boys. "Here are three of the guest rooms. My room is right over there." He said pointing to a room right across from the first one at the beginning of the hallway. "If you guys aren't happy with these rooms you can pick another one anywhere in the house.

Oh and the pool house is open too, just by the kitchen door." With that Liam and Louis raced down the stairs, stuff in their hands. Laughing at their sudden excitement I figured that they would fight who got to stay there. Zayn gave us an amused look and picked a room at random and walked in. Once he left it was just me and Niall. I was feeling excited to finally get to see Niall's room. He took a step closer to me and leaned in until our lips met for a brief second. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." He said in a low whisper, and damn was it sexy. I playfully shoved him in the direction of his room not very patient anymore. "Let's go." I said and smiled when he huffed at me in an annoyed tone; I knew he was only joking.

And when we stepped foot in Niall's room I was simply amazed but not as surprised as I thought I would be. Everything was neat and tidy, which I found a bit odd because Niall was one of the messiest people I knew, especially when we were on tour, all his stuff being all over the place. Posters of bands and soccer teams/players took over 2/3 of the walls. The light shade of blue and hint of green complimented Niall's eyes well. In the center of the room was a king sized bed and on the opposite wall rested a plasma screen tv with an entertainment system attached to it. A walk in closet could be seen at the far end of the room stretching maybe 10 feet, a balcony over looking the whole backyard and lake across the treetops.

These were the main things that stood out to me. It was like a full on hotel suite, only thing missing was the staff. Niall stepped closer to the window and opened the french doors breathing in the fresh air. I dropped my things by the door and joined him, watching in amazement at the beauty of it all. Had Niall really spent all of his life here? I felt slightly jealous of him, but in a good way. The next time I turned around I noticed that I was alone and Niall had disappeared into his closet. Leaning against the rail I stared at the sight in front of me and thought that I could get used to seeing this all.

Author's Note: I'm just in a mood to write. So I'll be posting some one-shots to Imagine tonight or tomorrow. I'm working on three right now and the ideas are flowing. If you have any suggestions or prompts for me DM me either on Twitter, Tumblr or on here. You guys are wonderful and I just love reading your comments on all my stories. So I hope you didn't find this chapter too boring, I was trying to be descriptive and it failed miserably, but whatever. Until next time!


End file.
